sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Seika Bundou
'''Seika Bundou '''is a first year student at Kazekoshi Girls' High School. Previously ranked 78th in the club, she moved up to 5th before the prefectural tournament. She collects the mahjong stars series trading cards. Appearance Seika is tall and has dark medium length hair with bangs on her right side. She wears the standard Kazekoshi uniform. Her two most distinguishing features are her height and her eyes which are almost always closed. Personality Bundou is known to be a bit of a worrywart. However, after the prefectural tournament she has been shown to have more confidence in herself, going so far as to say that her and Kazekoshi will be going to the nationals next year. Playing Style / Abilities While previously ranked 78th out of approximately 80 members in Kazekoshi's mahjong club, within a few months, Seika raised her rank to 5th, enabling her to make the team. This shows that Seika is a capable player by regular standards. Her captain, Mihoko, even praised Seika's SanAnnKou tsumo one time. According to herself, how she got to 5th from 78th was not backing down with a good hand; she would press on and declare riichi, even if someone else had as well. However, she was clearly no match for Kiyosumi's Hisa Takei. Not used to Hisa's bad waits, she gave up a large amount of points early on, and was unable to gain them back, resulting in Kazekoshi being in last place. Even though she knew about Hisa's bad waits beforehand by looking at her playing records, she attempted to keep her old style and press on anyways. Plot Prefectural Tournament Arc Bundou makes her first significant appearance during Mihoko Fukuji's first round match in the finals. When discussing their captains tendancies, Bundou said that once she confronted her about it at the beginning of the year. Bundou told her that the captain should not be doing things such as chores but Mihoko insisted stating that she does them so that the rest of the members can have more time to play and become stronger. We next see Bundou before the start of her match having a conversation about Kiyosumi's Hisa Takei's play records and feeling nervous about her. When her match starts, we see Bundou think carefully about what to play; however this backfires as Hisa is able to capitalize on the first years mistakes and a gain the lead before intermission. At the intermission we see Bundou frustrated when Mihoko appears. Bundou begins to cry but is comforted and given advice on how to play against Hisa. At the end of the match Kazekoshi has dropped to last place. Individual Tournament *Anime Only Arc* Before the tournament, Bundou is seen with the other Kazekoshi regulars gathering and expressing their desire for Mihoko to win the individuals so she can go to the nationals. We only see Bundou briefly at intermission during the first day with Mihoko breifing the team on their performance, saying that Bundou is in good shape. It is revealed that she makes it to the second day but no matches were shown. In the end Seika wasn't able to get into the top three and therefore did not advance to the nationals. After the tournament Bundou and the rest of the team convince Mihoko that they want to accept Kiyosumi's invitation and go to the camp to get better and Mihoko then agrees. Combined Training Camp Arc Bundou and Kana Ikeda are lost and wondering the halls on the first day before they go to Tsuruga's room to get directions. They then get directions from Yumi Kajiki whom remembered where Kazekoshi stayed. However Bundou stops to admire Mutsuki Tsuyama's second series of mahjong star trading cards. When offered Yasuko Fujita's card, she adamantly refuses. She is then shocked when the real Fujita appears and overhears this. The next day, Bundou is briefly shown having a match with Miharu Yoshitome, Tsuruga's Satomi Kanbara, and Ryuumonbuchi's Tomoki Sawamura with the outcome not revealed. She is seen a bit after that during the lunch break with Kanbara stating that she does not want to play at the monsters table (Koromo Amae, Saki Miyanaga, and Fujita). National Tournament Arc When Kazekoshi goes to support Mihoko in the nationals Bundou and Sumiyo Fukabori are charged with watching Kana's siblings. When she talks to Coach Kubo over the phone, Bundou says its fine and thats its only for this year because they'll be going to the nationals next year which brings a smile to Kubo's face. Category:Kazekoshi Girls' High School Category:Characters